Races
There are many different races found on both earth and the Mythic Realm, A number of races from the Mythic realm evolved on earth, and are known as "The originals" where other races of the Mythic realm,, who are called Natives, quickly evolved in the magic heavy realm. Races, or people from the Mythic realm are called "Mythics" "Mythicals" "Mysticals" or "Mystics" this is due too many of the races being from Human Mythology, and where believed to not exist by many of modern day humans. Aquatic Mythicals that live in the water and may be confined to the water. *Merfolk *Sirens *Forest Sirens *Water Imps *Water Witches *Sea Elves Elves Human like Mythicals, that only physical difference from humans is long pointed ears, slower reproductive habits, mystical beautify, (This is pretty subjective though.. Ugly Elves exist) and long lived lives. The real diffidence comes in with their Fay ancestry, which has given them a affinity for magic, as well as their common ancestor race, having evolved into many species of elves, due to being highly adaptable at the time, like most fay tend to be, specializing each race for a specific environment. Elves can be found on both earth and in the magical realm. *Sun Elves *Moon Elves *High Elves *Light Elves *Dark Elves *Drow (Night Elves) * Arakne (Drider) *Frost Elves *Wilden Elves *Dragon Elves *Sea Elves *Wood (Forest) Elves *Plains Elves *Desert Elves Celestials *Seraphim *Cherubim *Ophanim *Thrones *Dominions *Virtues *Authorities *Principalities *Archangels *Angel *Runa *Tengu *Sylphs *Nymphs Demons *Etherials *Devils *Cubi (Incubi/Succubi) *High Demons *Low Demons *Demons *Oni *Fallen Angels *Imps *Jinn (Genies) *Tricksters *Tieflings *Rakshasa Fairies Those magic things with bug wings! *Fairies *Seasonal Fae *Pixies *Goblins. *Leprechauns. *Sylphs *Sprites *Púca *Vampires *Nymphs *Satyrs *Faun *Selkies *Jinn (Genies) *Ogres *Gremlins *Brownies *Kobolds *Imps *Kobolds *Duendes Human & Human like Ahh, good old humans! *Humans *Warlocks *Dwarves *Goblin *Duendes *Gnome *Giant *Cyclops *Orcs *Ogres *Troll *Oni *Trow *Huldra *Maenad * High Elves * Light Elves * Dark Elves * Drow (Night Elves) * Arakne (Drider) * Frost Elves * Wilden Elves * Dragon Elves * Sea Elves * Wood Elves * Kemonomimi * Tricksters * The Enlightened Spirits Unlike ghosts, these spirits live. *Druid *Nymphs *Kobold *Tanuki *Tsuchigumo *Tengu *Bakeneko *Kitsune *Oni *Mujina *Moon rabbit *Jorōgumo *Jinn (Genies) Chimeras *Therianthropes * Phenoixs *Catkin *Drakon *Centaur *Satyrs *Nāgas *Garudas *Thri-kheen *Harpy *Minotaur *Komainu *Shisa *Ahnthak *Jorōgumo *Driders *Kemono *Kemonomimi *Jackalope *Faun *Gorgons *Rakshasa Dragons These dragons can be both wild, and civilized. * Heartstone Dragon * Chromatic Dragons * Metallic Dragons * Gemstone Dragons * Fae Dragons (Fairy Dragons) * Feather Wings. * Drakes * Marine Dragons * Wyverns * Elemental Dragons/Drakes * Landwyrms * Linnorms * Lung Dragons Cryptids *Treants *Hebi *Jackalope Constructs & Elementals *Elemental *Golem *Sandman *Treants *Sylphs *Celedones *Lillim Undead Outside the Vampire, many "Undead" races are typically monsters, but some of these monsters have enough of people in them, that have "Human" grade sentience have been allowed to be classed as races, so long as the people making up these races pose no threat to the populace. Outside of dragon,s this class of races holds some of the most dangerous races. Many of the races involved in this class, used to be another race before death or transformation, and where reanimated, or returned in some way. *Vampires *Revenants *Zombies *Ghosts *Liches *Goul Alien Thats right, new spot for Aliens. * Ravelians * Nebulons Halflings A Halflings is basically, If it's half something, and half something else, it's a Halfling, some Halflings have specific names though, while others are called by "half" their main race, ex: Half-Elf, Half-Drow, Half-Orc, Half-Dwarf, etc. "Mongrelfolk" is another term used for Halflings, but it's often taken as a offensive slur. * Tieflings (Anything that is half Demon, while half something else, this does not include the Cubi.) * Aasimars (Generally anything that is half Celestial.. Ex: Half-Angels, Demi-gods, and the like) * Nephalems (A term mainly used for a person that is Half-Angel and Half-Demon, these type of people are typically seen as an abomination.) * Cambions (Anything that is half Incubi / Succubi, and something else.) * Warlocks (Generally anything that is basically "human" with mythical traits and, or, powers/abilities.) * Dhampirs (Anything that is basically half Vampire) * Dragonborn (Anything that is half Dragon... Generally humanoid) * Shifters (A term used for children of Therianthropes that can shift into animals, but do not have therianthropy, so basically, Half-Were) * Houris (Half-Nymphs.) * Genasis (Half Elementals, don't worry! Sex isn't always involved with this.. This is also what Half-Jinn (Or Genies) are called.) * Driders (Typically they are a Spider or a arachnid based centaur, with a upper Drow half, but the Drow part can be swapped for any other humanoid race, as other races can be turned into Driders through a curse) Category:Races Category:Mythic Realm Category:Space Category:World